First and Last
by respirare
Summary: "Your first kiss is going to be with your soulmate and once you kiss him he dies." AU.
1. Soul Mate

Chapter 1: Soul Mate

* * *

_"Oh my poor little girl,I'm afraid you can't have your first kiss!" Kairi's mom declared_

_"But why not mom?" Kairi asked tilting her head. She could hear her mother cursing her psychic powers and her mother began to bite her lip. Taking a deep breath Kairi's mother hugged her child and gave the vision._

_"Your first kiss is going to be with your soulmate and once you kiss him he dies." Kairi was dumb struck. Killing someone with a kiss…? Why her? What did she do to deserve this?_

* * *

"Wake up now Kairi Shimomura or else I will pour cold water on your ass!" Kairi's mother yelled at her lazy daughter. Kairi growled it was only seven in the morning why did she have to wake up? Beside she didn't want to go to school just thinking about it made her tired.

"Kairi!GET DOWN HERE!" her mother's yell began more livid. Kairi sighed.

"I'm coming down mum." Kairi shouted back as she lazily got out of her bed and quickly went down the stairs so her mother would be quiet.

"See mum I'm up and now I'm gonna go shower." Kairi declared.

"Wait dear I need to tell you something." her mother said. Fuck kairi thought to herself the only time her mother wanted to talk about something was when she had her visions. Kairi's mom cleared her throat.

"Be careful of the boy that wears a crown necklace." her mom stated matter of factly. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Sure will do mum." kairi walked to the bathroom and took her shower. after finishing her shower she had gotten dressed in her favorite grey hoodie and loose fitting jeans. She put her short auburn hair into a messy ponytail and sliding into her combat boots. As she was about to leave her mother screamed.

_"Beware of crown necklaces and NO kissing anyone!"_

Kairi growled at the kissing message, why couldn't her mother trust her? she knew not to go against the visions no matter how stupid they sounded to her. Kairi began her walk to Dusk High School, the only place where kids gather around to learn and do the most dumbest shit and It didn't help how her mother was a psychic. Yep great way to make friends is to tell them how your mother can see the dead and the doesn't scare kids at all.

Kairi was humming as she walk the sidewalk and slowly began to sing. Suddenly a bike crashed into her, blue eyes met hers it felt like time stood for that minute until she spoke.

"Um Can you get off me?" she mumbled looking away. The brown-haired boy looked embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry,man I really need to look where I'm going my mom always tells me to look and to stop daydreaming I guess I'd better start listening to her." The browned-haired boy began to grow quiet.

"Are you angry that I ran into you?" he asked quietly. Kairi tried to make words come out but she couldn't let any out and this was the longest she has ever talked to a boy! Say something cool kairi you gotta say something cool and then she word vomited.

"This is the longest I have spoken to a boy goodbye." She said as she ran away with her belongs.

Great Kairi she thought to herself you sure are good at making friends aren't you? And that lame excuse? Come on what was up with that. Kairi bit her lip and walk into the school praying her first period class would be better for her.

After having all the students arrived into the classroom and took their sets class began.

"Now Class we have a new student with us today!" The teacher face beamed and the students began to whisper around wondering who the new student was.

'Now come in and Don't be shy boy." The teacher said looking at the door. Kairi didn't pay attention I mean why would she? the new student wasn't to talk to her anyway.

'Hello there! I'm Sora Nakamura and I like the paranormal!" He joyfully stated and raise his hand in the air,laughter eruption into the room.

"Looks like we have a class clown!" one of the students shouted.

Kairi cringed it was the boy from this morning. Blue eyes met hers. shit shit shit he found me Kairi began to sweat as she watched the boy whisper to the teacher. The boy smiled and walk over to towards to the empty desk next to her. Kairi bit her lip.

"Well this looks like fate doesn't it?" he whispered to her. fate kairi thought to herself? no this wasn't fate this was punishment for something she probably did in a past life! her thoughts were interrupted by him.

"So now that you know my name, may I know yours?" Sora asked curiously

"My name is Kairi." she mumbled.

"That's a pretty name! Well Kairi it's nice to meet you and I hope we become friends."

"I hope so too." she mumbled but on the inside she was over filled with happiness! My very first friend and he didn't say anything about this morning! Maybe this day wasn't going bad after all and she hasn't seen any necklaces. Maybe her mom was wrong for once.

* * *

It hit lunch time and Sora asked Kairi to eat with him which she glading say said yes too. All at lunch they talked about their personal life and she was reluctant to tell him that her mother was a psychic she didn't wanna scare her new friend, but she would tell him later when the friendship was more close.

"As I was saying Kairi I gotten show you something." Sora smirked and dug his hand into his shirt and pulled out a silver long chain with a beautiful silver crown pendant hanging on the chain. Kairi's mouth chuckled.

"It's my good luck charm!" Sora smiled at Kairi. All Kairi could think to herself was that she was going to end up killing this boy with a kiss.

"Fuck my life." Kairi said livid

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so this is a One Shot I guess you could say I might write more if people want me too it all depends. I hope you enjoy this chapter but I thought this would be an cool idea for a story and I hope it was. Thank you for Reading!


	2. Meeting an Angel

Chapter 2: Meeting an Angel

* * *

"Are you Okay?" concern was all over Sora's face..

"Y-yeah I just forgot some homework so my life is ending….ahaha." Kairi hoped Sora would take her lie she didn't feel like telling him her soul mate dying at a kiss! She wasn't going to lose a friend… over a kiss right?

"Wait right here Kairi I'm going to the restroom." Sora yelled and spirited off.

Kairi slammed her head against the table,great she probably scared him off I mean who wouldn't be scared!Kairi lost herself in thought and remembered what her mum said. Beware of Crown Necklaces. thinking it over a bit that she realized Sora wasn't going to get killed by her,maybe he's the one that leads her to the soulmate of hers or maybe it was him! Kairi slammed her against the table once again,why couldn't Sora be a girl?More like why couldn't her mum have a visions so she could know who the soulmate was and stay away from him and not worrying whose life she was gonna take!

"I'm back." Sora said grinning and grabbed her hand."Come on Kairi lunch is over and we need to get to class!" His hand is on mine...I'm holding hands with a boy….this is a dream isn't it? Yeah Kairi it probably is! Why hasn't he let go yet? we are almost in the classroom? This isn't a dream! Ahhhh! I pulled my hand back before he enter the classroom door.

"I'm very sorryyyyyy!" I spirited far away from him until making it to my fourth period class which was english so at least I could relax here. I sat down in my seat and waited for class to start. I began to stare at the hand that Sora grabbed..weirdly it still felt warm,but not focusing on that who grabs a girl's hand on the first day? Only weird boys do that right? What do boys do anyway? Maybe I should get a novel about boys..b-but that would make me weird wouldn't it?

"Pay attention to the lecture Kairi!" Her teacher screech. Kairi squeak and the class went into laughters and Kairi slouched into her seat. After english Kairi went to Choir class the only safe heaven of her school! it barely had any members! there were only five girls in the class and all they did was go into another room and do whatever in there, but at least it gave Kairi some free space to hum or sing. The teacher walked into the room smiling. Ah Miss Aqua. She was the choir teacher and the only one that was kind and beautiful in kairi eyes,beside Aqua would talk to her about everything it was like they were friends.

"Oooh Kairi I have great news,we have a new members!" Aqua sing-song. Kairi giggled to herself betting it was Sora since he was the only new kid in the school, but walked in was a petite blonde girl with crystal blue eyes. Kairi was drooling it was a girl and she didn't know her which meant a new friend and it wasn't a male so no worries about kissing! The blonde-haired girl looked down and quietly walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you and by the way I'm Kairi." Kairi reached her hand out for a handshake but no came.

"I'm Namine and I don't want a relationship." the petite girl ? she didn't wanna be my friend, but why not? Did I smell bad? Was it because I looked weird? Or maybe she heard that I'm a wanted to roll on the ground and pull her hair out.

"That was rude Namine you need to get along with the other girls here." Aqua said scoldly

"Eh? Kairi's a girl?" Namine asked confused.

"Yes! I'm a girl! one hundred percent female!" I shouted

"Well I'm sorry than I thought you were a boy since you look like one." Namine said quietly but kairi was already feeling the pain in her chest someone thought she was a boy couldn't they see her short ponytail- kairi felt her hair and noticed it was down..her hair tie probably fall out when Sora crashed into her No wonder Sora held her hand he probably thought she was a boy too!

"Also are other member Sora!" Aqua said cheerful and Namine hide behind Kairi. Sora smiled at her and waved cheerfully

"Hey Hey Kairi look we are this class together too!" Kairi began to stare at him. Tanned skinned dark blue eyes that she could probably stare into his eyes forever and nice caramel brown-haired. Why didn't she notice his looks sooner?

"Is there something on my face Kairi?" Sora asked

"My eyes just started following you on their own, I swear!" I said blushing and aqua tried to contain her giggles, Sora began to laugh the only one not laughing was Namine. What a kind-hearted angel she is! Aqua said today was a free day and tomorrow we would start singing.

I started talking to both Namine and Sora. I began to learn new things about them, how Namine had Androphobia which is why she afraid of me at first because she thought I was a male and shockley Sora thought I was one too. Maybe I should dress up more? I shook my head Nah it would only take longer which mean no extra sleep for me and beside my mum would yell at me. Sora's life was pretty interesting too apparently he and his family traveled a lot around the world looking for the paranormal and came to this town to see the All knowing psychic which pretty much meant he was meeting my mum!

"Wanna come with me Kairi to see the Psychic?" Sora asked

* * *

_Authors Note: Androphobia is the fear of men. Well that's part two of the One Shot if you like it tell me and I Shall go on with the story and now it's time to work on Secret Life -rolls out-_


	3. Trouble

_Chapter 3:Trouble_

* * *

If only Kairi could choke on the air she breathed then she wouldn't have to deal with this problem. Kairi's mouth gaped open for awhile til Namine waved her hand in front of her face. Kairi pushed herself back into reality knowing that this problem wouldn't go anywhere till she confronted it. Kairi looked at Sora and opened her mouth to speak when the bell for the next class ringed.

"Well darn it guys." Sora said. "Well anyway meet me at my locker! it's number twentyeight." Sora shouted as he ran. Namine nodded her head and left the room after him leaving Kairi standing there alone with her thoughts,She couldn't let Namine and Sora meet her mom and have them find out she is the daughter of the psychic or maybe they already know she is the daughter but again maybe they didn't know. Kairi pulled her hair as she walked out of the room. She couldn't think straight and doing the only reasonable thing a girl with this problem would do...she ran back home not caring that she was ditching school. She wanted to warn her mother about this problem.

Kairi finally reached her house before she could enter she stopped so she could gasp for air that she losted during her spirit. After a few moments of regaining her air she went inside her house and began to call for her mother. There were a few moments of silence when she began to hear loud footsteps coming her way. She gulped.

"How dare you Come home early Kairi?" Her mother screamed "There better be a good ass reason why you are home and you better be lucky I called in for you or else you would be in big trouble with your high school!" Both of her mother hands rested on her hips.

"Well um mommy dearest I um made so friends and um they watched to see the um psychic and well I didn't want to um lose them since you are the psychic of this um town." Kairi mumbled quietly but knew her mother caught her words. There was a second worth of silence but to Kairi it felt like an eternity. Her mother's glare only grew worse.

"Who are these new friends?" Her mother spat out.

Kairi knew her mother probably already knew who her new friends were and was testing her to see if she was going to lie it or all the courage into her words Kairi spoke"The boy with the crown necklace and a girl named Namine."

Her mother began to bite her lip and kairi knew that was a bad sign. "So if I'm getting this right you disobey me about staying away from him and skipped school just to tell me about them." Her mother replied with venom dripping on her words.

Kairi began to mother's wrath was worse than anything in this world. Her mother closed her eyes and sighed.

"I told you Kairi not to get near that boy I don't mind the girl as much, but why did you have to go against my rules?" Her mothers faced was twisted with sadness and Kairi began to regret becoming friends with him and disobey her mother, but she didn't want to lose her first friend ever!

Her mother opened her mouth again "Since you already became friends with him I can't change anything about it now, but I can make sure that never happens." Kairi began to wonder what her mother meant by that by pushed it aside and began to hang on her mother's next words.

"What time are they coming over?" Her mother's eyes glanced at the clock.

"Right after school." Kairi answered and her mother sighed once more.

"Go meet them and come back home and I'll act like I don't know you."

Kairi's face lite up with joy her mother was going along with the plan even though she didn't tell her it,but then again she didn't need to say any of the plan knowing that her mother could have guessed what it was from the look on her face. Her mother pushed her out of the door.

"Run along now little one school ends in five minutes." Her mother said smiling.

Kairi spirited away as soon as her mother let go of her. Finally making it back to school one minute before the bell ringed realising the students from the school rushed to locker numbered eight and waited for Sora and Namine, but all she got was a Silver haired boy glaring at her.

"What are you doing at my locker?" The silver haired boy said furious.

Kairi was shaking already from the silver haired boy when someone grabbed her arm and stole her away from the scene. Whoever grabbed her shouted sorry to the silver haired man. Finally reaching outside of the school whoever grabbed her stopped to catch their breath.

"You must of gotten the wrong locker number silly." Sora smiled as he put his hands behind his head. "Me and Namine thought you ditched us man." Namine waved and Sora began to stroll away.

**"Excelsior!"** Sora said gleefully

"Whats does that mean anyway?" Kairi asked

Sora looked over his shoulder at her.

"Onward and upward."

Silence took over the group as they continued to walk to Kairi's house unknowling. Kairi was in a terrible mood not knowing if her mother would really go along with her plan..maybe she should have stayed and explained it to her. She was so stupid. closer closer closer they were at the porch of her house. Sora knocked on the door twice waiting for a reply.

_"Come in my children." the unknown voice directed_

Kairi wanted to laugh but she couldn't. Her mother was trying to give off the impression of an all knowing psychic. Sora opened the door into the magical house of the psychic. Sora tingled from his head to his toes. He bounced on his flexing feet acting like a child who gotten large christmas present. Namine hands trembled with both fear and excitement wonder if the psychic would give her a good fortune.

_"Welcome children, I'm the all knowing Psychic named Celeste, Now what do you what to know?" The psychic asked questioning the younger children's motives in front of her._

"Are we allowed to take a reading all together and how much is it for one too?" Sora asked

"I'm sorry young boy but I only take one person at a time and this reading will be for free."

"F-f-free?" Namine squeaked "W-we couldn't do that Miss!"

_The psychic chuckled leaving the room only full of her laughter. "My oh my Why children you will surely come back for more after this." The psychic said with a grin on her face._

Sora turned around facing both Namine and Kairi. He looked them over and saw that Namine was shaking with both fear and joy while Kairi just stood still like this was something she has seen everyday. Sora coughed.

"If you don't mind me ladies I would like my fortune told first." Sora said.

_The psychic smirked knowing how to get rid of this boy from her little girl._

Kairi stomach began to twist into had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the late update I'm in my senior year of high school so I'll be super busy hope my little readers don't mind late updates. Thank You for reading and Have a nice day!_


	4. Future

_Chapter:Future_

* * *

Sora followed the psychic women into a dark room full of burning incense it smelled weird, but at the same time it was wonderful never he had ever smelled before. The psychic in front of him chuckled and looked over her shoulder at him.

_"it's Lotus,it makes my psychic powers stronger so I can give you a better fortune."_

She motioned him to sit down on the crimson chaired that laid in front of the crystal ball. The women began to grab a deck of beautifully long cards which had different pictures on them. The women looked up from her task and smiled at the boy in front of her.

_"Before I do your fortune I would like to do a tarot card reading if you don't mind." The women voice was emotionless._

"Do whatever you need to do." Sora replied

She flipped the cards upside down so the pictures were no longer showing and hurried and switched them.

_"Now pick any cards you want, but only one card." She said quietly but the message was clear._

Sora grabbed the card of the left and turned it around facing him. He noticed on the card how the man was hanging right side up on a tree that looked like a cross wearing a blue shirt with red tights and yellow shoes to pull it all together behind the man's head was the sun shining or so it looked.

_"Interesting you got the Hanged Man Card and to make it even better you got it upright which means change,reversal,rebirth,suspension, and finally sacrifice. The Psychic women said emotionless._

"Is that bad?" Sora asked

_"That's up to you to decide." She said_

The women bite her lip she didn't like this outcome and she couldn't tell him what she has seen till others have looked at would have to call them. She shuffled the cards and put them away,forcing a fake smiled she said

_"Are you ready for your fortune?"_

* * *

Kairi kept walking around her living room while Namine sat quietly on the couch. She couldn't stop thinking what was happening in there? Was his fortune bad?Her mother could be giving him a tarot card reading those were always fun for her and maybe her mother was showing him them too? She needed to calm down and wait- the door opened to show Sora with a sour look on his face and his sat next to Namine and whispered in her ear which Namine blushed and ran into the psychic's room leaving them alone.

"Um are you okay?" Kairi asked concerned

Sora's face was covered by his bangs and silence embraced the room. Kairi walked over to Sora and put her hand on his shoulder and mumbled "I'm sorry she must have scared you."  
Sora bought his face back up and laughed.

"Me? Scared? No no no it was just scary how good she was!" Sora declared as he waved his hands around

Kairi smirked "Sure I believe you."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Sora was starting to get irritated

"Me? being sarcastic to my friend?" Kairi gasped "Why I would never!" a giggle slipped her lips

Sora began to fake a pout. "First day we meet and you are already picking on me?" crossing his arms against his chest he continued on "Now wonder you don't have any friends."

That comment hurt Kairi more than Sora knew but she wouldn't give off the impressive that she was easy hurt by words and beside Sora didn't mean to hurt her with that comment right? Namine walked out the room and pointed at Kairi to show it was her turn next. Sighing Kairi started walking to the room and prayed her mother wouldn't give her a tarot card reading or fortune-telling. Walking into the room she smelled Lotus.

"Shit." she spoke to herself

Her mother only used Lotus and other incense when she needed the reading ro become more clearer or she would call in Kairi because even though Kairi had no psychic powers she did have the ability to increase psychics power more than any incense could do for them pretty much she was the wifi service for psychics whenever she touched them.

"What is it mother?"

Kairi's mother glared at her "Don't give me that tone." her mother took a breath "I need to talk to you about that boy."

"His name is Sora you know." Kairi hissed

"I would rather not say that name, now sit." Her mother commanded

Kairi sat in her chair in front of her mother and played with the crystal ball. She wondered why her mother had this? Her mother never needed to use it for readings. Kairi thought about asking her later maybe we they weren't fighting.

"They are coming to stay here."

Kairi stopped playing with the crystal ball and looked at her mother. "Who's they?"

Her mother rolled her eyes "Xion and Larxene."

Kairi shot up from her seat and shouted "Why them? They don't needed to be here! You don't need them!"

Celeste looked away from her daughter. 'I need more information about that boy."

"I said his name was Sora don't make me repeat it again." Kairi once again hissed

"And I said not to use that tone with me." Celeste glared

"I'm leaving mo- Celeste." Kairi's rage was boiling up she sneered and loped off in evident anger leaving her mother stunned for her daughters attitude. Still taking long strides Kairi walked pasted Sora and Namine without bidding them a word of goodbye. Kairi didn't want those two women over all they did was drink and tell fortunes also they remind Kairi of the no kissing boys rule which Kairi would never forgot that rule her mother said it everyday.

As she continued her walk someone grabbed her shoulder with lightning speed she spun on her heels to face whoever touched her. Kairi's face softened up a bit when she noticed it was Namine who grabbed her and noticed Sora wasn't far from them.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you,but you looked really angry and I wanted to see if I could help you out" Namine spoken quietly but her words reached Kairi

"Yeah I'm fine it's just my fortune didn't make me happy." Kairi didn't like lying but she had too

"What was it about?" Namine asked tilting her head a little

"It was all about how my relatives are coming back home and I don't want to see them." Kairi didn't lie to Namine it was the truth a bit.

Sora finally reached Namine and Kairi he was out of breath and was trying to catch his breath back. Both girls giggled at the young man who couldn't keep up with them.

"Do you girls -Sora took a breath- work out?"

"No" They both said at the same time

"Maybe you are just lazy." Namine muttered and Kairi laughed.

"You guys are mean man I really need to find some guys friends."

"Well you guys should go home I mean it's getting late."

"Maybe we could all walk together?" Namine asked

"I can't today I gotta do an errand real quick see you guys later." Kairi said as she spirited away

"I can walk with you Namine beside I need to get my bike from the school since I left it there." Sora said as he scratched his head

"Okay."

"Maybe I can give you a ride on my bike."

"That would be awesome." the blonde replied

* * *

Kairi ran out of their view and back to her house walking back into her house she saw her mother sitting in the living on the phone talking to probably Xion or Larxene. Kairi sighed and went up to her room resting on her bed she fell into a deep slumber. In her dreams Kairi saw a boy in front of her with tanned skin and brown hair damped with dried blood the boy looked dead. The boy looked up at her and she saw those blue eyes but they were dull and lifeless….this was Sora….he was dead.

* * *

A/N:Wow I'm tired and I should update my other story but I'm playing favorites and I really enjoy writing this and I should go to sleep now. Hope everyone's school day isn't bad! Have a good day little readers


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 5: Nightmares

* * *

Kairi gasped for air as she sat up from auburn cheat boiled up with sadness she was going to kill Sora or see him die.

Kairi ran her fingers though her auburn locks. She would have to come up a plan to keep Sora away from her...or maybe that's how he dies trying to find her? This was way to confusing.

She rolled around on her bed until her face met the ground.

"Tch."

Kairi slowly got up and walked through the corridors reaching her mother's room creaking the door open she found her mother sleeping soundly as if nothing was wrong in the world.

Reaching her bed Kairi shook her mother awake.

"Wake up now mother!" She screamed

Kairi's mum jumped of bed "why did you call me mother! Are you dying?"

"No I'm alive." Kairi rolled her eyes at her mums comment

"What do you need then?"her mother declared while wiping her eyes

"I um need a fortune-telling." Kairi mumbled

"Honey I'm to old for this mumbling bullshit what do you need?"

"A fortune-telling!" She shrieked

Celeste broke out into a smile "about time! Let's get it going on!"

They both walked into the fortune telling room and then sat down her mother taking a deep breathe and mumbling Latin words opening her eyes the auburns mother spoke.

"Keep the friends you have now."her mother paused once more tilting her head to the left "no kissing boys."

Tilting her head to the right she gasped standing up from her set running towards her child embracing her and smoothing her hair down

"I'm so sorry." Celeste whispered

"Sorry for what..." Kairi gulped

Her mother stop embracing her and touched her cheek letting her black locks fall on Kairi's face.

"One year." She spoke

Kairi watched her mother walk out the room leaving her alone with the message one year,but one year till wait? Was it when she would meet her soulmate or when Sora would die?

The auburn went back into her room falling to her bed praying her dreams would be better,but pray never worked for her.

* * *

"Wake up bitch!"

"Leave me alone-" Kairi jumped out of feeling the cold hitting her body shivering she turned around to glare at the unknown person.

"You need to chill." Laughed Xion

"You know for twenty years old you are pretty immature." She hissed

"Learn to live a little Kai." The Raven head sang and went downstairs.

Kairi shivered looking at her clock. It was twelve pm. Why didn't her mum wake her up for school,it was probably because Larxene and Xion were here.

The auburn jumped into the shower letting the hot wash away the cold after finishing her shower Kairi put on a tank top and pajama shorts .

She dried her auburn locks with the towel as she walked down the stairs.

"Thanks for waking me up on time mum." Kairi said sarcastically

"Your welcome dearly." Celeste sang

"Did you guys get her drugs?"

Both girls shook they head. Kairi looked Larxene over noticing the blond changed from the last time she saw her,but the again she was twenty six already.

Xion appeared to look younger though her raven locks reaching her shoulders while Larxene blondes one teacher he back.

"Miss me much?" Larxene broke out into a grin

"I missed you guys so much." She replied once again sarcastically.

The auburn walked towards the fridge. Grabbing yogurt and climbed up her room.

"No kissing boys." The psychics yelled at her

"Yeah like I'm going to." She mumbled

Kairi sat back on her bed eating the strawberry yogurt after finishing her yogurt she surfed the web until her mum called her downstairs.

Climbing down stairs and going into the kitchen her mother spoke.

"I'm doing a fortune-telling for someone special and you Kairi will be in the room."

"Okay just let me changed."

"Good girl. When your done changing met me in the fortune-telling room." Her mother smiled

Kairi climbed back up the stairs not Hearing the conversation downstairs.

* * *

"Celeste That's really playing dirty...I like it." Xion giggled

"I can't believe you didn't tell her." Larxene sighed

"Well I can't tell her anyway if I did she wouldn't agree to help us out beside even though she isn't a psychic she increases our powers." Celeste paced around the room shaking

"She won't hate me right?"

"No." Both Larxene and Xion said in unsion.

* * *

Kairi sat bored out of her minding in the fortune-telling room. When was the customer going to come breaking her away from her thoughts she saw brown eyes staring into hers.

"Sora." She breathed

* * *

_This is really short which in sorry for being lazy and sick. Anyway next chapter will be longer i promise that._

_Bye bye _


End file.
